My Little Brony
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: Eli and Adam are Bronies! What? Short one-shot for my one year anniversary on FanFiction


**Hello People!**

**So I just realized: today is my one year anniversary as a fanfic writer! I'm so excited! Thank you all for reading my stories! You guy are what keep my writing!**

**Now on to the explaination of this fic.**

**I go on the internet a lot. I mean, a lot. I'm addicted. One of the places I go is Memebase. If you go there, you know it is filled with bronies: men in love with the show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. So as I was browsing My Little Pony, this extremely short (and by shot I mean probably around six hundred words) story came to mind and here it is! I took like twenty minutes to write this, so not my best work, but its definetly a crack fic. haha**

**So enjoy! And Thank you for keeping me on this site for a year! haha**

* * *

><p>"Shh! It's coming on!"<p>

"I know! I know!"

Eli flipped to the next channel on the television. Both he and Adam were glued to the screen as the commercials before the show played. It took all the manliness inside of them not to squeal. Still in their pajamas, seeing as it was nine in the morning, they crowded the TV sitting on Eli's bed. Adam had spent the night at Eli's so they could watch the new episode together. It had become almost like a ritual of theirs to spend Saturday mornings together to share in the festivities of the new episode.

"Quit hogging the TV!" Adam complained, pushing Eli away from the screen to the wall. "You do this every week!"

"Me? You're the one in front of the whole screen!" Eli answered, pushing him off the bed to the ground. Adam, furious, came up from the floor and tackled Eli to the wall. Holding his ground, Eli pushed Adam off, throwing him down on the mattress, only to have Adam come on top again. Both boys put up a desperate struggle before stopping dead in their tracks, hand interlocked with Adam over Eli, as the glorious theme played through the speakers.

"My Little Pony. My Little Pony."

"Ah…" the boy sang along, their smiles growing bigger with each syllable. Their excitement could no longer be contained. "My Little Pony!"

They both scrambled to sit upright and started swaying to the song, Eli taking the lead, singing, "I used to wonder what friendship could be!"

"My Little Pony!" Adam back-up.

"Until you all shared its magic with me," Eli belted out, wrapping his arm around Adam's neck.

"Big Adventure!" Adam yelled, holding his fist up to the ceiling.

"Tons of fun!" Eli held his hands up, showing off his jazz-hands skills.

"A beautiful heart!" Adam pretended to play with imaginary long heat, holding a look of innocence on his face.

"Faithful and strong!" Eli put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest in a masculine manner.

"Sharing kindness! It's an easy feat!" Adam sang, his huge smile almost identical to Eli's.

"And magic makes it all complete!" they shouted at each other, their eyes wide with anticipation.

The door opened, unknown to the boys. Clare stepped in, not bothering to knock. "Hey, Eli, you said I could borrow your... English… book…" She stopped to examine the situation: her two guy friends, crowded around a TV screen in their pajamas, singing to a girl's show.

"You have My Little Pony!" They sang before noticing Clare standing in the doorway, looking paler than normal, like she was about to pass out. Both of the boys faces paled as the theme finished without them. "This isn't what it looks like!" Both exclaimed, trying to reason their way out of this.

Cautiously, Clare stepped over to Eli's back pack, without taking her eyes off of them, grabbed the book, and sprinted out the door. Eli and Adam could see the fear and concern in her eyes before she took off. They turned towards each other, the redness of their cheeks explaining their embarrassment. After a slight pause, Eli spoke, "You wanna finish the theme, don't you?"

Adam nodded. "Heck yeah!"

A smile returned to both of their faces. Eli took the remote control and rewound the show to the end of the title.

"Don't you know you are my very best friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I'm a freak. I don't know where this came from, but here it is. haha<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading! Since it's my one year anniversary, I figured I'd give you guys something to read. But don't worry. I'm still working on "A Lifetime" and all of the songs for "Miss Bipolar."**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
